Temptation
by Oni-Bass4
Summary: REQUEST FIC FOR BAYALE!  Murdoc's sanity and sex drive is being tempted by his singer while 2D doesn't even know what he is doing to the demon, deciding that enough was enough, a certain demon bass player was going to get what he wants. 2d/Murdoc Slash


**A/N: **So this was a request fic from BAYALE. It took a while and my computer kept failing but I did it! First request done. Oh, and sorry I haven't been posting fics anymore, I don't really have internet at this moment.

Temptation.

Murdoc was pissed. Said bassist was inside the Winnebago seething at himself, and the thought of his singer at the moment made his stomach crawl with a certain emotion and made his loins heat up. 'That fricken' shit!' Muds thought. 'He has to know wha' he is doin' righ'?' The Satanist's lips curled, he had a secret that he hated about himself. He had an attraction to the dullard, his vocalist and pianist, Stuart fucking Pot.

Growling and cursing to himself, he made his way off of the couch, to the micro-fridge and grabbed another beer. Muds wasn't even close to tipsy yet. Murdoc drank where he stood; his inner-self hated the gender questioning thoughts about faceache. 'I'm no' gay, I can't be... can I?' The raven haired man became attentive but suddenly started laughing as he imagined himself as a homosexual. No, the demon didn't have a thing against them, he just hated it when people suspected and accused that he was. 'Naw, can't be one. If I was, I'd like more than jus' 'im.'

Murdoc had spent almost the entire evening inside his Winne', thinking about what he should do. "Maby I should jus' tell 'im..." the bassist finally said out loud. Unfortunatly, his stubborness and pride got the best of him and he scratched that plan. But his body had other ideas. 'Damn, that 2D. He's a total cocktease. He has no idea 'ow he's effecting me. God, me pants r'so tight! Its almos' painful' Muds thought, his body and mind were having a complete conflict. "2D's pants sure are tight too... shows off tha' little arse." Panting a little, the bassist took a seat back on the couch, wincing at the slight tent in his jeans. The green skinned man didn't like where this was going; he knew that if this persisted, he would have to jerk off, and that led to shame and more anger.

"Wha' the Hell is wrong wit meh?" he asked himself. "I've nevah fancied any bloke before. Wha' in Satan's name happened?"

Its not like he hasn't done anything about his particular problem. He tried to get the object of his affections to notice with small gestures, a wink here, a brush of his body there, but 2D never seemes to notice. Lately he's been getting desperate, more daring, with his one-sided flirting: one time, he full-out hugged Stu-Pot, resulting in his singer to start blushing like mad, which made Murdoc want to jump him right there, and ask if he was feeling well. Other than mindless groping and desperate attempts, Muds had no clue what to do. He, MURDOC NICCALS, had no clue how to get a person who was completly oblivious, and a man nonetheless, to like him.

When the frustration hit, he got angry and usually beat up anyone that crossed his path. Thats usually the reason why he hits and yells at Stuart; its because he thought of the singer as a cute, innocent, boy and when he realizes he doesn't know how to show his 'love' because he was always abused as a child, he gets pissed and fears rejection.

Chugging down the rest of the beer, the bassist decided that enough was enough, a certain demon bass player was going to get what he wants. 'Mmm, Noodle 'n' Russ r'gone for the day, shoppin' or some shit. That means I can do whateve' I wan' to tha dullard and I don't 'ave ta worry 'bout doing it in front of 'em.' he thought. Grinning like a total perv, Murdoc planned out what he was going to do.

A while later, Murdoc came up from the lair that was his Winnebago and made his way into the kitchen. He had his boot clad feet resting up on the table as he leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he waited for the one person he needed to have a 'talk' with. Sure enough, that person came in after about ten minutes of waiting and had stopped in his tracks when he saw the demon in the chair. After years and years of abuse from Muds, 2D had grown cautious but still ever friendly around the Satanist.

"E-ey, Muds... w-what're ya doing?" the blue haired singer asked, smiling that regular gap-toothed smile of his while walking over to the fridge. "What's it look like I'm doin', faceache? I'm doin' fuck all." Murdoc retorted. 2D's smile never faultered though, despite the rather harsh response. "Well, I'm gonna get somefink to eat... ya wan' anyfing?" 2D offered. Eyes still closed, his best mate slowly shook his head.

Stu-Pot looked in the fridge and, because of his height, bent over. At that second, the olive-green bassist opened his eyes and stared straight at the satsuma-like arse in front of him, his own dark jeans tightning; Muds couldn't help but notice the way the dullard's pants fit so snugly, how they showed off that small, and obviously tight, ass, how- DAMNIT!... almost as quickly as the little display had started, it had ended, 2D grabbing his meal and standing. The older of the two almost groaned in disdain; honestly, he wanted to punch Stuart in the face and tell him to bend over again, but that would be a really bad idea.

The longing Murdoc felt was too much, he needed to see 2D bend over again, maby for him this time. "'Ey, dullard, actually can ya get meh a beer?" he asked. The azure haired singer smiled again, mumbling a small "Sure Muds." before going back over to the fridge and leaning down again. This was the bassist's chance, and he took it; getting up, he walked behind Stuart and grabbed his bony little hips, the whole time grinning.

"Er- Murdoc, what'cha doin'?" 2D asked with a slight blush on his face and his head still in the fridge. Muds couldn't help but chuckle mischievously and run his tongue over his shark-like teeth. Before the vocalist had even a slight chance to grab the beer, Murdoc had pulled him up and closed the door with his foot. He turned the pianist around and crashed his mouth to his, all teeth and pure lust.

Eventually, the kiss lead to something more gentle and 2D found that he wanted to start kissing back, but something kept him from doing so; a thought ran through his usually empty mind, what if Murdoc was just screwing with him, what if he was just leading him on and would suddenly stop kissing him and start yelling that it was all a joke and tell everyone that he was gay. Stu-Pot didn't want that, so with a slight struggle he managed to pull away.

"M-Muds," the singer gasped. "I'm flattered but... i's just no' righ-"

"Shut your soddin' face." Murdoc cut him off, his voice now nothing but a quiet yet firm mumble.

"But, we're both blokes..." 2D whispered, almost not really caring anymore as his best mate created a love bite on his thin neck.

"So? Guys can do i' too. An' besides, it looks like ya like it." the demon explained as he created a hickey on the side of his neck. He moaned at the action, now that had got the blue haired boy going; his neck was very sensitive. "Neve'mind..." he sighed breathily. The Satanist smirked at how the younger gave in so quickly, it seems that his bandmate had wanted this too. He trailed light kisses along the hickey, grinning as his new lover practically sang for him. 'Oh, this one will be fun' he thought.

But the demonic bass god could not just stay at the pretty boy's neck, no that would be boring for him and the story. He started to run a hand underneath the singers tight shirt, mapping out 2D's small chest, and pinched a nipple, hearing a small moan from him in the form of his name. "M-Muds..."

Murdoc was getting impatient and almost impossibly hard. Taking off Stu-pot's shirt and simply throwing it over his shoulder, he kissed and licked his way down to those little light pink nubs. The Satanist smirked at the reactions and sounds the other was making. Suddenly, Murdoc took the pert bud in his mouth and started sucking and nipping at it, making the singer gasp and whine.

"Sweet Satan, 2D. You obviously don' know what you've been doin' ta me all this time, righ'?" the older mumbled into his ear quietly, even though no one else was in the house. "I've been wantin' you fo' a while now...". "M-me too. I jus' wished we could've done somefink like this a bit earlie'." Stu admitted. Murdoc grinned, all teeth, as he heard the confession; had he known that the other felt the same way about him he would have done this much sooner.

Muds' grin quickly increased, if possible, as he curled long calloused fingers into 2D's belt loops and pulled him in for another kiss. With their bodies pressed tightly against each other, tongues dancing, and groins rubbing together, they both lost themselves to pleasure. Murdoc wrapped his arms around the thin body and pulled him over to an empty counter before turning the other around and held him like that.

It seemed they both had enough with making out when 2D bent himself over the flat surface and said "Hurry, I don' fink I can wait much longe'." The demonic bassist lost his grin, a determined look overcoming his face, and leaned over his singer. He quickly undid the fastnings on both his and 2D's pants and pulled them down just enough to gain acess, staring all the while at the small ass in front of him; he had wanted this for so long.

Pulling out his rock hard cock and stroking it, Muds stuck two fingers into Stuart's mouth and gave the command to "Suck on 'em." The taller man did as he was told and sucked, rolling his silky tongue around and in between those skilled bass playing fingers. Murdoc enjoyed the dual sensations of rubbing his hard-on and feeling that warm mouth on his digits, but eventually he decided he was done with that. Taking his fingers from that gap-toothed orifice, he placed them at 2D's entrance and warned him. "Er- this may feel a littl' weird at firs' but trust meh, its gonna get a lot bette'." The pianist nodded and replied with a blush, "Go ahead, I can' wait anymore..."

Murdoc let go of his cock and placed one hand on the pale sensual hip in front of him, his other slowly circling the rim of the man's arsehole. Gradually, 2D became accustomed to the feeling and started to want it. "Mmm, Muds. I- Oh!" he gasped when the first finger breached him and slowly slid inside. "Shhhh, you're doin' fine." the older reassured him, very out of character for old Muds but he wanted this to be something special.

After a while of moving one finger inside of Stu, he added another; and when 2D had groaned in slight pain, he immediately curled the two digits and found his spot. "Ahn, wha' is- w-what're ya doin' t-ta me? I-I feel strange..." he exclaimed. "Heh, is it your firs' time wit a man? That's your prostate, its what's gonna make you feel real good durin'." Murdoc explained, spreading his fingers.

'Enough wit the prepping,' Muds thought, he needed his singer NOW. Taking his two fingers out of the other, he growled when he noticed he had nothing but spit to lube up his dick. 'Oh well..' the bassist internally sighed. He spat into his hand and rubbed the wet makeshift lubricant on his hard prick. "Alrigh'," he started to line up his large member to 2D's entrance. "I'm about ta start. Ya ready or wha'?" he asked. "Do it." And with those two words from the singer, Murdoc pressed into the tight heat and slowly penetrated him.

Now fully sheathed in the warm and tight ass, he stopped and let themselves both adjust to the new sensations. After the first few thrusts, 2D felt nothing but pain, but when his mate had stopped and let him get used to it, he could feel small, brisk pulses coming from the thick length inside of him. "Murdoc, m-move. Please, jus' do somefing." he whined to his dominant partner. Smirking, the Satanic bassist grasped his bony hips and slowly pulled out to the head before thrusting back in.

He repeated the motions, creating a rythm while listening to the other's cries and moans of pure pleasure as he hit his spot dead-on. "Ah, ah, M-Murdoc! Yes, p-please... ngh, righ' there!" Everything but each other and the mind blowing bliss was non-existent as Muds bent over 2D, who turned his head to meet his friend, and now lover, in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, fuck Stuart, I've wanted this fo' so long. Shit," Murdoc panted out between breaths. He wrapped an arm around 2D and grabbed his dripping cock, stroking and fondling the boy until both were ready and at their peaks. "Ah, slow down, I'm gettin' close! Haa, d-deeper." Murdoc buried his nose in Stu's blue hair and moaned out "God, yes. I'm close too. Jus' a little longer, ahhh." Wave after wave of intense pleasure made the two more desperate in their need for release.

The demon pounded faster and harder into the singer and jerked him off at the same rythm they were thrusting. "Haa, ah, oh fuck, I'm cumming Muds! I'm-" 2D was cut off by suddenly screaming, his breath coming in great pants, his cum spurting from Murdoc's hand and onto the counter, then he fell limp.

A couple seconds later, the Satanist followed, cumming inside of him and practically collapsed over the other spent man. They were both exausted, sticky, and impossibly happy. Murdoc reluctantly pulled out and placed a small kiss to 2D's lips. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Ughh, I think we bette' clean up before Russ'n Noods get 'ome." His singer nodded and pulled up his pants.

After cleaning up their mess, the two sauntered over to the connected living room and layed down on the couch, not caring about what would happen when the others got home and saw them sleeping together, Stuart on top of Murdoc with a massive smile on his face. Nothing mattered right now.

It was just the two of them.


End file.
